wiifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wii Dance
Characters Main Dancers * Tom * Kaz * Sarah * Peyton * Sam * Clover * Alex * Chase * Bren * Jinja * Dax * Beyal * Dante * Lok * Sophie * Zhalia * Will * Irma * Taranee * Cornelia * Hay Lin * Caleb * Matt * Martin * Nigel * Eric * Miyuki * Akane * Yayoi * Nao * Reika * Aqua * Hatsune * Dan * Shun * Yugi * Jaden * Yusei * Yuma * Natsu * Aang * Rena * Domi * U.G. * Root * Chordia * Harmony * Gaku * Danca * Sheriff Cassie * jun * NAOKI * U1 * Phoenix * DeFoe * Wii Fit Trainer * Pia (Back Dancer) * Gliss (Back Dancer) * Forte (Back Dancer) * Sharp (Back Dancer) * Bossa (Back Dancer) * Nova (Back Dancer) * Hip (Back Dancer) * Hop (Back Dancer) * Random ♂ * Random ♀ * Random All Unlockable Dancers * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * White Mage * Wario * Waluigi * Dribble * Spitz Downloadable Dancers WarioWare Pack * Mona * Kat * Ana * Young Cricket * Master Mantis * Jimmy T. * Jimmy P. * Ashley * Penny * 9-Volt * Dr. Crygor Dragon's Lair Pack * Dirk the Daring * Princess Daphne Villain Pack * Dr. Eggman * The Lizard King Song Lists * Random Song * Katy Perry - Hot N Cold * Anjulie - Boom * Vampire Weekend - A-Punk * Amerie - 1 Thing * Rancid - Last One to Die * Hall & Oates - Adult Education * Hi-5 (USA) - Five Senses * Hannah Montana - Just Like You * Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris - Yeah! * Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry * Britney Spears - 3 * Gang of Instrumentals - Say Hello to Zambezia * Hi-5 (USA) - So Many Animals * Basement Jaxx - Where's Your Head At? * Girls Aloud - Jump (For My Love) * Jessie J - Domino * Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) * Hi-5 - Give Five * Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall in Love * All Saints - Pure Shores * The Ting Tings - That's Not My Name * Lady Gaga - Bad Romance * Hi-5 (USA) - Living in a Rainbow * Far East Movement featuring The Cataracs and Dev - Like a G6 * Wham! - Everything She Wants * Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? * Lorde - Team * Hi-5 - Come On and Party * Adam Lambert - If I Had You * Digitalism - Idealistic * The Girly Team - Twist and Shake It * Hi-5 (USA) - T.E.A.M. * Rihanna - Only Girl (In the World) * 2 Unlimited - Tribal Dance * Ke$ha - TiK ToK * The Backyardigans - Tuba Polka * Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland - Promiscuous * Hi-5 (USA) - Underwater Discovery * The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling * Ellie King - Ex's and Oh's * Glenn Morrison feat. Islove - Goodbye * Ariana Grande featuring Zedd - Break Free * Kiesza - Hideaway * Hi-5 - I'm Feeling Fine * Junior Senior - Move Your Feet * Laura Bell Bundy - Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) * Jason Derulo - Whatcha Say * Happy Monster Band - Monster Hoe Down * Hi-5 (USA) - Move Your Body * Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls * Mardi Gras - Iko Iko * Kool & the Gang - Jungle Boogie * New Boyz featuring The Cataracs and Dev - Backseat * Hi-5 - Move It * One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful * Donna Summer - Hot Stuff * The Blind Boys of Alabama - Welcome * Hi-5 - Rainbow 'Round the World * O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei * Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman - I Like to Move It * Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * Hi-5 (USA) - Three Wishes * New Kids on the Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) * Jay Sean featuring Lil Wayne - Hit the Lights * The Trammps - Disco Inferno * Far East Movement featuring Snoop Dogg - If I Was You (OMG) * Hi-5 - Do It All Again * Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out * Katy Perry - Part Of Me * Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You * Cee Lo Green - Forget You * AKB48 - Sugar Rush * Hi-5 (USA) - Ready or Not * 3 Doors Down - It's Not My Time * Disney's Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Horseshoe Peck is the Best * Barry White - You’re the First, the Last, My Everything * John Newman - Love Me Again * Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull - I Like It * Hi-5 (USA) - Action Hero * Outkast - Hey Ya * The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up * Katy Perry - Firework * Shake It Up - School's Out * Hi-5 - You're My Number One * Echosmith - Cool Kids * C+C Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Passion Pit - Sleepyhead * Corona - The Rhythm of the Night * Hi-5 - L.O.V.E. * Anja - Dance All Nite * LazyTown - Man on a Mission * Konshens - Jamaican Dance * New Boyz featuring The Cataracs and Dev - Backseat * Hi-5 (USA) - Robot Number 1 * Panic! at the Disco - Nine in the Afternoon * Ne-Yo - Closer * The Reverend Horatio Duncan and Amos Sweets - Down by the Riverside * Reggaeton - Baby Girl * Basement Jaxx - Red Alert * Hi-5 - Celebrate * New Kids on the Block - Step by Step * Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe * Junior Senior - Move Your Feet * 5 Seconds of Summer - She Looks So Perfect * The Lemon Cubes - Moving On Up * Hi-5 - Boom Boom Beat * Alexandra Stan - Mr. Saxobeat * Britney Spears - Baby One More Time * Pearl Jam - Once * Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk * Metallica - Whiskey in the Jar * Hi-5 - Opposites Attract * The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back * Daniel Powter - Bad Day * Sorcerer - Dagomba * Chamillionaire featuring Krazie Bone - Ridin' * Blur - Song 2 * Hi-5 (USA) - North, South, East and West * Calvin Harris - Summer * Mumford and Sons - I Will Wait * a-ha - Take on Me * Ester Dean - Let it Grow (Celebrate the World) * Hi-5 (USA) - Feel the Beat * Miranda Cosgrove - Raining Sunshine * The Blackout Allstars - I Like It * A.N.T. Farm - Pose * Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way * Hi-5 - Dream On * Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg - California Gurls * Marine Band - Sway (Quein Sera) * Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go * MLCD Little Cheap Dictaphone - What Are You Waiting For * Hi-5 - Snakes and Ladders * Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up * LMFAO feat. Lauren Bennett and GoonRock - Party Rock Anthem * Sweat Invaders - Skin-to-Skin * Gwen Stefani featuring Eve - Rich Girl * Aqua - Barbie Girl * Hi-5 - Come Around to My Place * Blue's Clues - I Can Be Anything That I Want to Be * Blondie - Call Me * The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl * Boney M. - Rasputin * Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life * Hi-5 - Wow * R. City featuring Adam Levine - Locked Away * Rachel Platten - Fight Song * Nickelback - Gotta Be Somebody * The Supremes - Stop! In the Name of Love * Hi-5 - Grow * Calvin Harris - Summer * Jenn Cuneta - Come Rain Come Shine * Robyn and Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat * Hi-5 - Share Everything With You * Young MC - Bust a Move * Zolani Mahola - Get Up * James Brown - I Got You (I Feel Good) * Hi-5 (USA) - Making Music * Nena - 99 Luftballons * Nena - 99 Red Balloons (English Version) * Pororo the Little Penguin - Crong, Watch Out! * OK Go - Here It Goes Again * Hi-5 - How Much Do I Love You? * Ludovic Mampuya - Out of Mist * Jamiroquai - Cosmic Girl * Carl Douglas - Kung Fu Fighting * Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) * Hi-5 (USA) - Some Kind of Wonderful * The Sugarhill Gang - Apache (Jump On It) * Ike & Tina Turner - Proud Mary * Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas * Los Pimientos Locos - Speedy Gonzales * Disney Classic - The Three Caballeros * El Chichiculote - No Speak Spanish My Love * Los Tigres Del Norte - La Granja * Juanes - La Camisa Negra * Hechizeros Band - El Sonidito * Los Buitres de Culiacan - El Cocaino * Milkman - Fresco * La Vida Boheme - Radio Capital * Chino & Nacho - Niña Bonita * Wisin featuring Daddy Yankee - Saoco * Don Cheto - El Tatuado * Ole Orquesta - Jambo Mambo * Los Angeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo * Bog Bog Orkestar - Isidora * Bollywood Rainbow - Kurio ko uddah le jana * Rossini - William Tell Overture * Charleston - Mugsy Baloney Unlockable Songs * Dr. Creole - Baby Zouk * Latino Sunset - Mamasita * Inspector Marceau - The Master Blaster * Brahms by Just Dance Classical Orchestra - Hungarian Dance No. 5 * Rayman Legends - Castle Rock * Rayman Legends - Orchestral Chaos * Rayman Legends - Mariachi Madness * Rayman Legends - Gloo Gloo * Rayman Legends - Dragon Slayer * Rayman Legends - Granny's World Tour Stages * Pokemon Stadium * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Chaotic * Bakugan * Hannah Montana * Hi-5 * Saloon * High School * Disco * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza * Ice * WWE * Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!! and Smash Bros.) * Liberty City * Glee * Rain Storm * House Pororo and Crong's * Backyardigans * LazyTown * Zambezia * Mario Galaxy * Forest of Life * Sheriff Callie's Town * Shake It Up * Las Vegas in Desert * Video * Random Stage Gallery * Gallery:Wii Dance Category:Wii Games